This is a renewal application for a SCHOOL-WIDE PREDOCTORAL training program, which was initiated in 2003. It is designed to train yearly six graduate students in the field of Cardiovascular Biology. Cardiovascular diseases represent the major causes of mortality and morbidity in the United States, and thus require major efforts in fundamental and translational research. The training program provides a format for the training of future scientists who will devote time and efforts in developing the tools to study and control the disease. The major goal of this application is to provide a formal research and academic training for Ph.D. as well as M.D.-Ph.D. candidates that have been carefully selected from a total pool of applicants to the medical school, thus capturing attention of competent young scientists to cardiovascular research, leading the way to a career in biomedical research. Training is offered in topics related to cardiovascular disease, including atherosclerosis, heart failure and hypertension, with application of disciplines such as physiology, pharmacology, biochemistry, molecular biology and genetics. The curriculum also includes special courses in cardiovascular biology, with equal emphasis on interdisciplinary and translational research. Trainees participate in various activities of the Whitaker Cardiovascular Institute (CVI) at our institute. The training faculty is affiliated with basic science departments, the department of Medicine and with the CVI. There are strong research interactions between members of the training program, at faculty and student levels. Each faculty has experience in teaching, all have had several trainees that have gone on to hold academic positions, and all have at least one active grant from NIH. During the funding period we were able to train graduate students with documented success in research and academic sl<ills. Several of them were awarded on Graduate Student Achievement Day at our school. Those who graduated continue post-doctoral training in Cardiovascular Biology. Hence, the program may be unique in that it provides an opportunity to train predoctoral fellows in basic and translational cardiovascular research in an academic setting in which considerable experience is available, where cutting-edge funded, interdisciplinary research in Cardiovascular Biology is ongoing, and where sensitivity to the need of graduate students is provided by an academic mentor approach.